Rice Krispie Adventures!
by zombiephantom17
Summary: It's Just a time Filler pleez review though my first story ever!


**OPERATION: RICE KRISPIE **

**This is just a story, I kindahave neve wrote before and this was just a time filler pleez enjoy!**

**The pain in my stomach crept on me like a wolf going in for the kill. I grabbed my stomach wishing my mother would come and fix everything any other six year old would. Soon I remembered that my mother had left for the weekend to visit an old friend and that the only one watching me was my grandmother who had fallen under the spell of sleep nearly an hour ago from watching her classical black and white Sherlock Holmes episodes. I took this chance to sneak a Rice Krispie bar from my mother's closet. The location secretly known to me from getting a sneak peek at the bright blue box calling out to me oh so sweetly "Anthony come to us, come enjoy our fluffy marshmellowness." How foolish of me thinking such words existed.**

**As I crept through the hallways of my quaint home I tried to tip toe across the bare aged floor as if it would break if even a feather fell upon it. Every five seconds or so stopping after hearing a slight creek. When I reached my mother's room I silently began to dance as a sign of an accomplishment like a football player scoring a touchdown for his team. Then after slowly calming down and becoming serious and stepping into the open door way.**

**I firmly gripped the knob of the door which blocked me from my prized possession. Slowly pulling the closet door open, almost already tasting the ooey gooeyness of the treat in my mouth. "Just a little more," I silently whispered over and over again trying to reassure myself. As soon as I had the blue box in my site I heard a somewhat annoyed tone call that sounded like a elephant stomping and a beautiful opera singer at the same. Only one person has a voice like that...Grandma! "Ant get in here and help me fix diner, you know I'm not your personal slave so shuffle your behind in here NOW!" I quickly closed the closet door and ran out of the bedroom as quick as I came in.**

**After diner I angrily throw toys on the floor into a big tube in the corner of my room thinking about what my grandmother said earlier. "No dessert until you clean your room mister." She sung in a singy-song voice as if taunting me just to eat one scoop of Ice Cream. So I spent the rest of the evening cleaning my room, soon falling asleep from being so angry at my grandmother.**

**The next morning I woke up before my grandmother, I sat up trying to rub the sleep from my eyes that impaired my vision. When I was done I remembered what had happened the day before which made me grimace. Then a idea that only a genius like I thought I was could think of. "I'll take a Rice Krispie now." I whispered not wanting my grandmother to wake up and spoil my plans. So instead I maniacally grinned already knowing exactly what to do.**

**I got up from my warm bed and slipped on my sock monkey slippers I got last Christmas to make my assault on the Rice Krispie Treats box quieter than last time. After sneaking past the hallway leading to the living room where my grandmother resigned, I soon slipped almost falling but luckily I caught myself in time. When I got my balance back I slipped out of both slippers and throwing them back into my room. Once reaching the doorway I once again did my dance of accomplishment but since I was still half asleep so it looked more like the potty dance. After opening up the closet for the second time, I grabbed the open box which held my one desire. Right before I could stick my hand in the box I heard creaking from the living room meaning grandma had woke up and was getting out of bed, OH NO!**

**I threw the box back in the closet, closed the door and ran into the bathroom, and sat on the toilet wondering what I should do. I took a look around and noticed some green hair gel and some tooth paste on the counter and smirked ready to put my new plan into action. "Ant, where are you?" When my grandma came into the bathroom I was hunched over the toilet pretending to vomit. She was about to come over and see if I was alright, but as soon as I turned around she backed away with a disgusted look on her face. A green and white substance covered the rim of my mouth. Some of it was on my lips and the toilet seat. She quickly went into the living room and called the hospital. When the doctor arrived he checked out my temperature, the back of my throat, and my nose. Then he left and I heard him talking to my grandmother and how her voice went from concerned to furious.**

**An hour and a half later I was sitting in my room in the dark facing the corner. I was in…Time-Out! I once again grimaced about how since I played a joke on an adult I deserved to be punished like a big boy. My grimace look soon became an outraged look. "ALL I WANT IS A RICE KRISPIE TREAT GOSH DARNIT!" So I turned around from the corner, hopped out the stool, stomp down the hallway not caring what my grandmother said determine to get my Rice Krispie treat. After stomping my way to my mother's room I nearly tore of the closet door and grabbed the blue box containing the treat. Then finally I stoke my hand in the box but felt nothing. Not one Rice Krispie was in the box. At that moment it felt like a giant rain cloud was above my head.**

**Well if you don't review I'd understand just a filler but pleez do its my first story!**


End file.
